


Ritualistic Love

by fanboi214



Category: Actor RPF, CW Network RPF, Criminal Minds RPF, Game of Thrones RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboi214/pseuds/fanboi214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following Prompt: </p><p> Jensen is an Omega in a town that takes part in an age old tradition, basically every year an unmated Omega is picked at random, this Omega is then chained up on a breeding bench in the center of town, where they are then fucked by every Alpha who wants to. The Omega isn't released until they are knotted by one of the Alphas, meaning that said Alpha is their true mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The hand landed on Jensen’s ass hard and was bound to leave a mark, especially considering the mayor always wore that tacky gold ring. Jensen was quite sure that the crisp and cutting sound of that smack made it all the way to the ears outside. The sting, however, came not from the indignity he was suffering but the hand at which he was suffering it. “Gotta admit, that ass is even prettier than I pictured it,” Jared cooed as he licked his lips. Jensen didn’t look over at the man beside him. He refuse to dignify him with a response. He didn’t need to see Jared to know what he looked like in this moment. He could hear the sick smirk in the tone of his voice. He was undoubtedly standing tall, swaggering that insanely broad chest of his about as his lustrous mane billowed in the breeze. Jensen was sure that in the mayor’s mind this was some sort of victory in battle. He was just the kind of pompous entitled douche that got off on showing the world how powerful his pristine heritage and modelesque jawline made him. He was exactly the kind of man an orphaned Omega like Jensen loathed to the core. 

Three years ago, Jared shocked everyone (but himself) when he emerged as the Alpha of his clan, the oldest and most prestigious one if the city if not the whole state. From that point on the hands of fate were set, the leader of the Padalecki’s had always ruled the tiny provincial town of Lawrence and the new golden boy would be no exception. The youngest mayor in their history, Jared wasted no time in pushing the already quite conservative town back into its most mundane and oppressive practices. Every piece of policy or legislation from the past three years had further elevated the powers of Alphas, isolated and disenfranchised the Omegas, and infuriated Jensen. The idealogical college student had tried his hardest to stop Jared ridiculous assault on Omega rights, and he had failed at every turn. That’s how he wound up here, standing naked with his hands bound being lead on leash by his arch nemesis. Jensen had ‘randomly’ been selected to be the Omega in this year’s sacrificial blessing. He was to be bound to the town’s breeding post and fucked relentlessly by any and every Alpha the city had until one eventually knotted him. Then Jensen would be ‘granted the privilege’ of loosing his Omega status and becoming a Beta. 

Jared gave the leash a hard tug and Jensen shuffled forward. He had been stripped, chained and he stood at threshold of city hall. Now would come the ceremonial ‘march’ through town. The door flung open and it was as if the entire world changed. The sounds of the masses milling about rushed past him. Light overwhelmed his sense of sight and a chill snapped at his naked form. Jensen tried not to look at them as he traipsed along the path. He knew that they were required to come and he knew that everyone was very curious this year. Jensen was well known and well respected among the Omegas. He had a reputation for being smart, strong, and fiercely independent. Three separate Alphas extended Beta offers to him at his Harrowing, but he CHOOSE to be an Omega. He was the only Omega in the history of Lawrence to make that decision. The Omegas who watched him make his slog were sure to be watching with a hardened respect, the Alphas a curious lust and the Betas, pity perhaps?

The rocks were sharp on his sole and the wind harsh on his skin, but Jensen kept his eyes forward and his face still as a granite. They’d get no emotion from him. “You know the problem with you fuckin’ Omegas?” Jared hissed, giving Jensen are hard tug. Jensen’s lip twitched as he hid a smile. That resentful tone was Jensen’s sign that Jared was pissed. Jensen wasn’t showing his humiliation enough. “You just can’t accept you’re second best. Half of you assholes could probably even be level one or two Betas if you didn’t have such a shitty attitude.” Jensen didn’t respond he just slowly climbed the stairs once they got to the hitching post. “You have to respect the men who are stronger then you. You have to obey.” Jared gritted, as the two got to the top of the platform.

There was another man already on the platform, awaiting their arrival. By the looks of him he was bound to be a Beta, Jared’s probably. His eyes looked to Jared for cues, his body language was timid. He was slight in figure, but athletic. His face was handsome with short cropped hair and ethereal blue eyes. His clothing was crisp and simple, a white dress shirt and jeans. “Turn around,” Jared gritted in Jensen’s ear. His tone had gotten even MORE irritable than before. Jensen thought about putting up resistance but his curiosity was peaked. He lost sight of the black haired Beta as he rotated 180 degrees and looked out at the crowd. That’s when he realized, they were defying. Law could force them to be here but no one could MAKE them watch. The Omegas had all turned their backs to the podiums, some Beta’s even too. Jensen grinned from ear to ear as he looked at Jared, the other man’s eyes brimming with rage. 

“Now we begin our annual tradition...” Jared began to drone on the canned speech that was necessary to begin the ceremony and Jensen zoned out. His eyes drifted over the crowds, searching for the Alphas. He knew most of them already and the others he knew by reputation. That’s when he noticed... one of the Alphas had turned his back. His jaw nearly dropped. Who was that? He began doing mental inventory of the town’s Alphas. Hemsworth and Evans were standing side by side as always. Momoa was shooting him a glare that eeirly blended hatred and lust to perfection. He found Jeff in the crowd easily enough. And Shemar wasn’t too far away from him. That left.... shit what was his name, the new guy? Jensen was yanked out of his train of thought rather roughly by another tug on his harness. “Do you give yourself willingly to the trial, for the good of your city and your future pack?” Jared repeated. His eyes narrowed “A sacrifice must be made willingly to be an actual sacrifice. If you are not willing I could always find another one of your Omega friends.”

“I’m willing,” Jensen blurted out in hurried panic. 

“Willing to do what?” Jared ask a hint of smugness returning to his voice finally. 

“I give my body to the Alphas of Lawrence,” Jensen proclaimed, trying to keep his voice as steely as possible. “I pray I satisfy and please them. And I vow to follow the man who I merge with.” 

“Then we may begin!” Jared announced gleefully. There was a cheer among the crowd, softer than in years past but this was clearly still a celebration for most of the town. Those cries were a stern reminder of that to Jensen and he felt his heart sink a bit. How had he deluded himself into thinking he was somehow winning? 

Jared motioned to the other man on stage with them. The timid Beta approached Jensen and nodded to the post “Please place your hands on the hitching post so I can secure them.” Jensen did as instructed. Turning his back to the crowd, he placed his wrists on post in the center of the platform. With a couple clicks and snaps the Beta fastened a tether from the post to the bonds on Jensen’s wrists. “There’s currently several feet of slack on this tether but it can be adjusted to be shorter.” The Beta walked around behind him and slowly removed the collar from Jensen’s neck. “The collar is not required unless the alpha requests it. I also have binds for your ankles if necessary,” He spoke in a measured and honest tone. Meek but still somewhat concerned. Jensen didn’t know what to make of the man. He got the distinct vibe that being involved in this whole business made him feel dirty, which might mean he was at least halfway decent. 

Jensen clenched his jaw tight to contain the pained squeak that almost emerged. With no warning Jared had slipped two fingers up his ass. “Tight,” Jared snorted “I’m surprised. I heard you were a slut,” Jensen could practically feel the words landing on his neck, Jared was so close. “I’m going to walk away in a minute, but before I do I want to make one things VERY clear. I will own you, Jensen Ackles. I will knot you. You will be one of MY Betas, and you will be mine to fuck whenever I want. The ONLY reason I’m not going to fuck your tight little ass into oblivion this instant is because that would make this quick for you. I want this to take a while. I want these lesser Alphas to try pathetically to own you. And once they all fail and you know mine is the only cock left. I’m going to come and take what is mine.” Jared pushed his fingers in deeper before pulling them out. 

Jared’s hand fell in a long hard whack of Jensen’s ass, but the Omega was too numb to feel it. He barely heard Jared scream “Have at it boys,” as he swaggered off stage. Jensen knew things were about to start. He knew now he’d need to be stronger than ever. He took a deep breath and looked up. He could thank God for what he found. Those eyes, those crystal blue beautiful eyes full of empathy and respect. They settled Jensen, centered him, gave him his strength. 

*Misha POV*

When Misha had been told he was to be the doctor who would oversee this year’s ritual he was less than thrilled, but Jared was not an alpha to be messed with so here he stood. Misha didn’t know what Jared had whispered in the young Jensen’s ear but it definitely riled him quite a bit. There was a pang of pain in his heart. Jensen had managed to look so stoic and strong since he exited the Mayor’s office that Misha had actually believed he was calm. To see him panicked now was truly heartbreaking. Suddenly he felt like Jensen’s emerald green eyes were staring at him, focusing on his own state of being for some reason. And then the boy was stoic again. Misha did his best to shake off the thought that this change in demeanor had anything to do with him, the boy had likely just been looking past him. 

The Alphas had been waiting on baited breath for some time now, and Alphas weren’t renown for their patience. No one would dare approach the platform while the mayor was still up there. But the Alphas were hungry, and Jensen with his firm, high, bubble butt and angelic face sure looked like an amazing meal. As soon as Jared was clear of the platform, three separate men began their approach. Now came the dance for dominance. They could fight. It had certainly happened before but on this day they seemed content to stare each other down, silently determining who got to go first. Turns out the answer was Alpha Momoa. One of the towns more... primal Alphas most knew better than to challenge him. 

Jason barely took part in the stare down other than to give the other men a quick glance proclaiming his intent and then he kept walking. His long brown locks were pulled back into a sloppy bun. He was practically naked already, only the tiniest piece of fabric covered his genitals. The rest of his sun-kissed body was so proudly on display. When he hit the edge of the stage the wood creaked under the weight of his body. Jensen still had his back to the crowd and Misha kept a careful eye on the boy’s face. He looked puzzled but prepared. His mind ran clearly trying to predict who was approaching. What was he hoping? What was he fearing? Misha couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to be there, so helpless and so clueless. 

Finally Momoa reached Jensen, he let one thick calloused hand fall on the boy’s back. He let it drag down from his shoulder to his butt before gritting out, “You should’ve just accepted my offer when I made it.” 

Jensen’s face shifted. A playful smirk twisted across his lips. He knew this. He was ready for this. Even if it wasn’t the best outcome, it was a familiar one. He had dealt with Alpha Momoa’s rather open and special brand of hostility ever since turning him down at his Harrowing. “But then we’d never get to play this fun little game.” Jensen replied, his tone even but defiant. 

“You think you will enjoy this?” Jason scoffed. 

“You do.” Jensen said. He turned to face his fist suitor. Momoa was by all standards a very attractive man. He was maybe even more attractive when he scowled, the permanent expression assigned to Jensen. His long beard and the cut of his eyebrow screamed rugged and strong. His body was swollen with muscle that was impossible to ignore. Though Misha wondered if Jensen had much time to notice such a thing as he hadn’t broken eye contact with Momoa once. “Hell, I bet you’re already hard without me touching you.” 

He reached out to place a hand on Jason’s bulge and soon discovered he was very correct. Jason’s dick was practically ripping the loin cloth he had at the seams. Jensen had brought it to everyone’s attention that the mighty Momoa was VERY eager to take him. Jensen, the legendary Omega who commanded loyalty from the Omegas as if he were himself an Alpha. Jensen the most beautiful boy in town, the one whose sexual prowess all Omegas swore by but not a single Alpha had been allowed to touch. But today that would end. Today Jason would have him, first and before all other Alphas. “You touch when I say so,” Jason replied angrily. There was a flinch as he glanced down at his own crouch, slapping Jensen’s hand away. Misha smiled to himself. Jensen made him embarrassed, made him break eye contact... how was that even possible the way this boy turned reality on its head. “Now on your knees.” 

Jensen clearly knew better than to push his luck too far. The Omega sunk down to his knees and looked up at Momoa expectantly. With a swift motion, Jason sunk his thumbs into the sides of his loincloth and slid it down to unleash his manhood. Jason’s dick needed no extra stimulation, it was already at it’s very full impressive length and Misha begin to fidget. Regardless of the circumstances it was such a stimulating sight to see. Jason was himself a testimony to the masculine form. With broad shoulders, biceps that could be mistaken for a soccer balls, an outrageously sculpted six pack, he’d be a sight on his own. Add to that Jensen’s lithe and sinewy frame knelt humbled before him, his plump lips parted ever so slightly awaiting the unspoken promise of Jason’s girth. “You ready for your first Alpha cock?” Jason grunted down at the boy. Jensen was silent. He allowed his mouth to drift open, growing hungry in anticipation as was everyone. Perhaps that’s why Jensen was taken off guard to feel Jason’s firm penis collide with the side of his face. Jensen’s head spun to the left and the Alpha let out a grunt before dick slapping the boy again. “You will answer me.” 

“Yes,” Jensen blurted out. 

A quick twist of the hips and Jensen was again assaulted with the dick. “Yes, what?” Jason grilled. 

“Yes, I am ready for Alpha cock.” As the exchange continued so did Jason’s tactics. Mercilessly he slammed his organ back and forth across Jensen’s face. Faster and harder, each time make a wet smacking sound. From the crowd there was a loud obnoxious cheer. Misha glanced over and discovered it was, of course Jared celebrating. The Mayor made no attempt to hide that he was fondling himself over his pants as the Omega was taken. 

“What do you call me?” Jason boomed. 

“Momoa?”

“What do you call me.” Intensity in his voice rising. 

“Sir?” Jensen answered confused. He earned Another slap across the face. 

“WHAT do you call me?” 

“Alpha,” Jensen blurted exasperated. “I am ready for your cock, my Alpha.” 

“Then ask for it?” 

“Alpha, may I have your cock?” 

“Again.” 

“Alpha may I please have your cock?” 

“Again.” 

“Alpha may I-” Jensen began but mid-sentence his request was granted. With no warning or noticed Jason grabbed Jensen’s hair, pulled his head back, and thrust in to the hilt. Misha wasn’t sure if it was a gesture intended to make Jensen gag, but if it was it failed. That dick slid down Jensen’s gullet with ease. Jason let out a low guttural moan as his eyes fluttered. He began thrusting rapidly, ferociously and every thrust was met by the Omega in equal fashion. Misha watched as the Jason’s body began to tremble, taking on a light sheen of sweat. Was Jensen TRYING to do a good job? Was he just so natural adept that he couldn’t not give an amazing blow job? Misha could scarcely imagine what Jensen was doing with his tongue to make the Alpha quake in his space, to moan and groan uncontrollably before his pack and all others like some adolescent boy. While Jensen’s right hand sat at the base of Momoa’s dick, steadying it, his left hand cupped underneath rolling his balls ever so gently. And then as if some dots had just connected in his head, Jason slowed his hips. He tried to pull his head down from the clouds and center himself but he was lost in the pleasure. Moans still escaped his lips. From his vantage point, Misha could see his toes trying to curl clear through the wooden platform. Jason hunched forward a hand landing on Jensen’s shoulder as he panted “Wait.” 

But it was too late. Jensen had a firm grasp on the man’s legs and he was bobbing on his dick like lightspeed. With a warrior’s roar, Jason exploded, his knees very nearly giving out below him. Jensen swallowed Momoa’s load without a second of hesitation. Jason sunk his weight onto Jensen’s shoulder to anchor himself and once it was done, his softened member slipped from the boys lips. “Shame you finished early,” Jensen said with a smirk. “Now you won’t be able to fuck me.” 

That actually got a chuckled out of Jason. “You are just making the pounding harder when it will come.” 

“Better hope no one knots me soon. You know the rules,” Jensen said “One load and then back of the line.”

“Now I MUST have you,” Jason said with almost a sense of respect. 

It was at this point that Misha timidly padded up towards the two men. Jason shot him a look that could have stopped him in his tracks, but it seems the unpredictable Alpha was more amused then anything. His relaxed nature seemed strange in some sense, but in another he looked like he had just experienced pure ecstasy. Shaking his head Jason slunk off the stage and Misha knelt beside Jensen. “Are you OK?” He asked quietly. 

“You're the doc who is supposed to take care of me?” Jensen said, looking over to Misha.

“Yes,” Misha answered briskly, professionally. He tried to forget how that display had just affected him so he could act like a damn doctor. “After each encounter, I’ll check with you to see if you're capable of continuing on or if you need a break. Also if you ever need food, drink, sleep, or what not.” 

Jensen nodded. “I know the drill,” he proclaimed as he got back onto his feet. The boy was now looking down at Misha. He extended a hand to help the doctor up. “I’m Jensen by the way.” 

“Misha,” Dr. Collins said feeling a bit like an idiot as the boy pulled him up. “Are you...” 

“Keep ‘em coming.” Jensen had a determined look. He was energized by that encounter and if Misha was reading him right actually at least a little turned on. 

Misha looked to the cue and gave a nod for the next Alpha. 

*Jared POV*

That boy was fucking incorrigible. To make such a show out of disrespecting an Alpha, and one as truly crazy as Jason could be, was utterly despicable. What’s worse is the others let him get away with it. Jared can scarcely remember a time when the fools of this town weren’t fawning over Jensen. He could hear his own betas behind him chattering away as they watching. They were all whispering about his legendary lips or lean body, as they worked themselves and each other into a frenzy. The smell of horniness hung thick in the air, as it always did during the ritual. All the town members were required to be here at it’s commencing and they were encouraged to stay, strip, even fuck as they watched. Normally the whole thing would’ve devolved into an orgy by now, but everyone seemed more focused on the main attraction this year. Maybe not. Maybe it was just in Jared’s head. But it was hard not to think that. Still just because everyone else might be swept away with a quick wit, a million dollar smile, and a plump butt, didn’t mean Jared would fall so easily. And all that charm and defiance and independence would make him all the more valuable and perfect a prize when he was tamed. Then they’d all see. HE did it. Not his father. Not his money. Not his status. Someone for once would have to acknowledge that Jared himself was a powerful Alpha who did something thought impossible. They’d know he deserved respect at least as much as they seemed to give a fucking lowly Omega. 

Even now as Shemar of the Moore pack stood on the stage he was showing an unusual delicateness. Well Shemar could try to be as ginger as he pleased, the man had an eleven inch cock. Jensen was in for some pain. From Jared’s position at the head of his pack, he was just close enough to make out what the carmel god was saying to the Omega. The two men were on their feet, face to face. Shemar was still clothed, wearing a button up shirt and a pair of rather tight jeans. His feet, however, were already bare. “I want you to undress me,” He said calmly to Jensen. The boy was quiet, as if he was studying the alpha. He was no doubt trying to figure out how to dispatch with him and continue to warp all sense of tradition and honor. Jared snickered at Shemar’s tone and body language; both were far too relaxed. He’d never get obedience this way. 

Jensen didn’t opt towards open defiance at first. He took a step, closing the distance between them. Reaching out Jensen slowly undid the top two buttons of Shemar’s shirt, to reveal his rather ample pecs. Just as Jensen’s fingers reached the third button, Shemar placed a hand under the boy’s chin. It gave him pause. “I like to be worshipped, pup.” He treated it as a suggestion, but they everyone knew it was a command. Jared was sure this is where Jensen would push his luck. You don’t give a pup like that an in to defy, they’ll run with it for a mile. Jensen stared up at Shemar’s face for a heartbeat, God only knowing what ran through his mind. Shemar’s hand guided the boy’s head, bringing Jensen’s lips to his collar bone and to Jared’s surprise Jensen obeyed. Jensen was slowly, sensually sucking on Shemar’s neck. 

Shemar let out a muffled groan, as Jensen’s left hand went back to ridding him of that pesky shirt. His fingers now traveled swiftly, undoing the remaining buttons until the shirt drifted open. Jensen came up for air just long enough to slide his fingers under the fabric and slip the shirt off his back. Hands pressed flat on flesh the young Omega caressed the Alpha’s muscular figure. It was a silent form of worship. Words spoken in touch and glances. Jensen leaned in to press his lips to Shemar’s but the Alpha pulled his head back. “That’s only for my Betas,” he said sternly. For a lingering moment Jensen simply stared up into Shemar’s eyes, studying, beguiling. And then it happened. The inescapable spark of defiance. The Omega slid one hand behind Shemar’s head and pulled him into a long sensual kiss. He defied a direct order. From Jared’s perspective Shemar should have been furious, but he seemed anything but. Shemar’s arm slipped behind pulling Jensen close, pressing Jensen’s long lean frame close to his own mountain of muscle. When Jensen slipped away from the kiss he remained pinned to the Alpha’s body. “I said that’s for my Betas. Why did you do that?” Shemar asked, trying to sound firm but being painfully transparent. 

“Because I wanted to.” Jensen replied smugly. 

“You want to be my Beta then?” Shemar arched an eyebrow. 

“That is not what I said,” Jensen snorted before having the audacity to steal a second kiss. This time Shemar’s eye’s darted to Dr. Collins. With a quick motion of the hand the doctor had produced a container of lube. Shemar dipped his hand in getting a generous portion. As Jensen poured his body into Shemar’s, the Alpha slipped a slicked finger up that tight little ass. Jared felt like he saw the quickest flicker of pain in the boy’s face before he pushed it back. Either way he slid out of the kiss. 

“If you think you’re going to get me to go off premature like Momoa you’re wrong.” Shemar said slipping a second finger into Jensen with no warning. “I will not miss a chance to tap this ass.” 

“I’d never dream of skipping out on it,” Jensen replied, letting out a breathless gasp as the fingers began to slide up and down within him. 

“How do you do it?” Shemar wondered, “You seem to get EVERYONE so wound up.” 

“It’s easy,” Jensen cooed “You just have to figure out what people want.” It was then the young Omega began trailing kisses down Shemar’s chest. 

“Jason wanted to cum early?” 

“He wanted someone to conquer,” Jensen replied now at Shemar’s waist. He kept his eyes focused on the man’s torso as his fingers quickly undid his belt buckle to reveal his very large member straining in the boxers beneath. Jensen ran his tongue quickly up and down its full length through the fabric. “You want someone to seduce you.” He replied confidently. With that he shucked Shemar lose of the rest of his clothes. 

“Think you can handle it? I’m a big boy,” Shemar gave the warning that really didn’t not to be stated. His cock was thick, just shy of a foot without exaggeration with balls that hung like eggs. Jensen didn’t answer he just swallowed the man down. He was giving his best seductive move taking in inch by inch until suddenly there was that glorious sound. The bitch was gagging. It was too much for him, regardless of his bravado. Jared felt his dick jumping in his pants. Jensen tried to pull up but Shemar placed a hand on his head keeping him down. “Sorry, kid. But if you’re gonna talk that talk you better walk that walk.” There was more sputtering and spurting, music to Jared’s ears. The sounds he’d dreamed of hearing from that uppity ass for far too long. Eventually he adapted, finished swallowing. He probably bobbed for a bit. Jared didn’t know he was too busy rewinding and replaying that glorious moment in his head. 

Shemar signaled for the doctor to bring the bench forward, and soon Jensen was flat on his back. Jared’s eyes honed in on his face as Shemar slid that monster dick of his in. Jensen kept a good poker face but Jared was sure he was fighting back so real pain. Shemar was not easy on him either. He was kind enough or boring enough to keep things missionary but there was some speed some power in those thrust. It heated up quick, Shemar working up a sweat as he grunted and groaned. And if Jared wasn’t mistaking, some of the groans were coming from Jensen himself. That little slut was ENJOYING this? He was still soft so maybe not. Jared couldn’t tell, his observation were soon cut short. “Fuck,” Shemar boomed doubling over and grabbing onto Jensen’s shoulders. He allowed his lips to crash into Jensen’s, kissing him deeply as he pumped the boy full of cum. Once the Alpha climaxed there was a tense silence. Everyone waited to see would he knot? Was Jensen claimed. But after a minute it became apparent that Shemar was not knotting. He slipped out gathered his clothes and went back down the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

*Jensen POV*

Things had definitely gotten rougher than expected with Shemar. Not that Jensen couldn’t handle it rough, hell sometimes he LIKED it rough but he had silently been counting on the hung hunk to be one of the gentler Alphas. “Do you need a break?” Misha called coming from behind. 

“So soon?” Jensen said looking to him. “There are seven Alphas in this city and I’ve only had two, realistically only one.” 

“Yes but you’ve made the encounters...” the doctor paused searching for the right word. That tickled Jensen a bit inside. He was standing here completely naked, another man’s cum dripping from his ass as five more men stood in a literal line to fuck him. Yet Misha was trying to think of a way to phrase it that wouldn’t embarrass him. As if that was a thing that would matter at this point. 

“Enjoyable,” Jensen suggested. He smiled as the doctor turned three shades of red from blushing. 

“Well as long as you are enjoying-” He sputtered clearly in a cute little tizzy of uncertainty on how to respond. 

“Oh I wasn’t talking about me. I meant enjoyable for you.” Misha’s opened his mouth and immediately closed it. Jensen could practically see the dance happening behind those crystal blue eyes. If he confirmed he enjoyed it maybe he’d offend Jensen by condoning a quite questionable practice. But was saying he didn't somehow insulting to him and his abilities. As much fun as it was watching him squirm Jensen decided to cut the dance short before the crowd got restless. “You don’t have to answer, Doc. I can tell by your khakis.” 

“What? I-” Misha looked down, and it was probably the first time he’d noticed he was bulging out of his pants. 

“Just tell me this. Have you been picturing yourself as me or the other guys?” 

“As... well the Alphas.” 

“What a coincidence,” Jensen replied “That’s how I’ve been picturing them too.” He gave a wink. 

Flustered Misha blurted out “I’ll go get the next Alpha.”  
Jensen let out a sigh of relief. These moments with the doctor were life savers. A second to catch his breath and recenter himself. Honestly he was kind of surprised whichever Alpha this may be waited to be retrieved politely. Standing straight Jensen looked over towards the stairs, he heard the doctor returning. The man who followed calmly and deliberately at the doctor’s heels had eyes just about as icy blue as Misha did. But the Alpha’s figure dwarfed him, both in height and muscle. His square jawline was beautifully framed with just the right amount of stubble. His face an artistic blend of angelic charm and pure masculinity. If pressed Jensen would admit the first time he laid eyes on him a little over a year ago his heart had for a split second fluttered. He was always in a suit crisp and sophisticated. He was the newest Alpha to this town, the one Jensen knew the least about. 

He approached Jensen with a welcoming smile and extended his hand. Confused, Jensen shook. “I’m Stephen. I don’t believe we’ve met.” 

Jensen ran through what he knew of this man. He’d only arrived in this town three or four years ago, Amell was the pack name. They were a small but loyal group, somewhat detached from town politics if memory served. Jensen replied “I’m Jensen.” 

Stephen motioned back towards Misha, “Could we get the mating bench please? And a towel?” Misha pushed the bench forward and handed a plain white towel over to the Alpha. Stephen handed the towel to Jensen and said evenly “Feel free to wrap that around your waist if you would like.” 

Jensen was utterly baffled. He assumed the man was trying to be nice or charming but honestly he’d rather just fuck him and send him on his way. A glance out into the crowd proved that most were just as confused, though Jared looked more pissed than anyone could truly express and that filled Jensen with joy. So he covered his bottom in the towel and looked to the enigmatic Alpha. “You turned your back to the stage during the opening announcements.” 

Stephen nodded, “I did.” He calmly sat down on the mating bench and motioned for Jensen to sit beside him. “Very few places still keep the fertility ceremony. The city I grew up banned it nearly a decade ago for being inhumane.” 

“And yet you’ve come up here to fuck me.” Jensen retorted. 

“That depends entirely on you,” Stephen said evenly. “I didn’t yet live here during your Harrowing. I didn’t have a chance to offer you a space in my pack. I undoubtedly would have. If you wish to enter my pack we can make that happen here. Now.” 

“You realize it doesn’t work that way. I don’t get to decide. It comes down to knotting.” Jensen replied. 

“Your heart decides. You knot only when you’ve found a man you wish to mate with. To merge with and accept as your Alpha for life.” Stephen replied. 

“So they say,” Jensen mumbled 

“It’s true. And if you tell me you wish to be one with me, I will knot you Jensen Ackles. If it does not work the first time I will sit with you and I will protect you. No man other than I will lay a finger on you, Alpha or otherwise.” Stephen continued. He spoke with a soft sincerity that even Jensen had to admit was enticing. Jensen was not a man to be kept, not now or ever. But he had to imagine if he was kept, there were far worse keepers.

How long had he silently just been staring at the man with the mountainous frame and the most comforting eyes? Long he had to wager. The crowd was growing restless. He could hear them and sure enough the Mayor’s voice soon rung out. “Fuck or get off the stage!” It was met with a chorus of ‘Yeahs!’ There was hollering and a distinctive catcall Jensen knew belonged to Momoa. 

Stephen rose to his feet. Fixing his eyes squarely on Jared he said, “This ritual you have perverted, the one made to honor an Omega, is intended to challenge the Alpha’s true abilities, their love, and loyalty, and power. The rules of it are clear. I only have to yield this stage the moment I reach my climax. And the time I spend here I may spend as I please.”

“Well the ‘climax is never happen if you keep this nonsense up,” Jared screamed. He stomped to the stage like the baby he was, and Stephen moved to the edge to meet him. Jared puffed his chest, his tantrum increasing as someone finally refused to back down. “You put fucking clothes on him. This whole thing is going in reverse.” 

“Mayor Padalecki, the laws of the tradition are clear. I have broken none of them. As an Alpha you are granted privilege to challenge me at any time. If you can beat me in unarmed combat you may claim the stage and woo this Omega. Though we both know you will not take that challenge.” Jensen scooted to the edge of his seat to watch this. This was definitely new to him. Stephen raised his tone, making a show of this clearly as the crowd had already fallen to silence. “I am stronger than you. Faster than you. I’d wager I am smarter than you. The privilege of your birth order won you many things. It can not win you this fight, or that boy. I will not be scared of your grandstanding.” 

Jensen was enthralled. He’d not seen Jared get that kind of vexed, exasperated, powerless face with anyone but himself. This Alpha had some sort of fire in him. He was defiant. He was self sufficient. He knew what it took to live, no to survive, in the shadow of power. Jared sputtered some excuse about wanting to fuck Jensen last so there’d be no point fighting for him now but he demanded Stephen hurry. Stephen rolled his eyes and sauntered back to Jensen, making each step as slow as possible. As he sank down Jensen stared up at him. “You grew up Omega,” he whispered in awe. Stephen nodded. Jensen ravenously grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss, which Stephen readily accepted. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Jensen panted. 

“Welcome.” 

“I don’t want to be part of your pack,” Jensen clarified “I want that clear. One and done like everyone else. But you deserve a crack at it.” 

“That’s a bit of a disappointment,” Stephen said “But I’m glad you want to have sex. If that is the case I have a promise I must uphold, should it be fine with you.” Stephen lifted his left hand and let out a long low whistle. There was a low confused rumble as everyone tried to figure out what was going on. Jensen’s jaw dropped as he realized what was happening. One of Stephen’s Beta’s was seeping forward through the crowd, actually moving to the stage. A lump rose in Jensen’s throat as the other man’s face became clear. It was Colton.

Colton Haynes would’ve been Jensen’s mate if Omegas were allowed to mate with each other. They had been inseparable for two years, and then last year he was chosen as the Omega for the ritual. The last Jensen had seen Colt, Chris Hemsworth had him bent over a breeding bench and was pounding into him. Jensen couldn’t watch any longer. He retreated back to his place. By law Betas didn’t mix with Omegas in Lawrence, so Jensen wasn’t allowed to see his love after that time. He did receive a letter reassuring him that he was good and taken care of. And Colt did look taken care of. He was a bit bigger, but more importantly he was happy. He beamed from ear to ear at the sight of Jensen as he hurried to the stage. 

“Hey, Jen.” Colton said as if they’d seen each other but a day ago. 

Jensen instinctively moved towards his old mate but Stephen stepped between. “Beta’s aren’t allowed to touch the Omega. There are some rules even I can’t break.” 

Jensen nodded reticently and looked past him to Colton. “He’s take care you, right?” 

“I’m good.” Colton reassured from behind Stephen. He pressed his hands onto the Alpha’s shoulders, and pulled himself up to peek over and down at Jensen. Jensen was amazed to see him so happy. “Stephen said he’ll let us be mates if you become his Beta,” Colton exclaimed. “We can be together again.” 

Jensen swallowed. He looked to the ground and shook his head. “You know how I feel about the system.” 

“Jenny,” Colton whined. “You won’t be Omega any longer. That’s all there is to this. Steve is far and away the best choice, not to mention the cutest.” 

Stephen cleared his throat. “Gentlemen,” he interrupted “I think it’s time to explain why you’re up here, Colt.” 

“What?” Jensen took a step back confused “You didn’t bring him here to speak to me?” 

“Colt misses you,” Stephen said casting a sideways look at the boy. As he did Jensen saw the twinkle in Stephen's eye, the genuine ardor. “He wants to be with you but he can’t right now. So, I promised him should you consent to sex I’d let him fuck me as I fucked you.” 

That was the point at which Jensen stumbled back and literally lost his balance. Landing on the bench he looked over at the two men. Colt had moved forward a bit he now stood directly at Stephen’s side, not behind him. An Alpha bottoming was... it was insane. Sure it wasn’t Illegal but only because it was so far outside of the box there was no need for it be. There were whispers, rumors that some Alpha’s HAD done it secretly once or twice. But Stephen proposed to do it in the town square “Are you interested in our arrangement, my dear?” Stephen asked with a bit of a smirk that said he knew the answer. 

“Sure, might just give Jared a heart attack when he sees it though,” Jensen replied. 

“All the more reason to do it.” Stephen replied with a wink. With that the Alpha began slowly deliberately taking off each garment of clothing and folding them neatly in a pile. Jensen looked out at the crowd. No one knew what to make of this. They’d stopped sucking and fucking and jerking and now they were just all watching. Some in fear but most with a secret arousal he was sure. Jensen stripped his towel off and laid back, preparing himself for whatever madness this would be. 

Stephen, now fully nude appeared at Jensen’s feet. He was glorious, maybe the most muscular suitor yet. His pectoral muscles are what caught Jensen’s eye the most. They were thick and broad, big but not breast like. They were perfect. Colt must have thought so too as just seconds after the observation Jensen saw the Beta’s hands snake around from behind to rest on his ample bosom. An impish smirk was on the now naked Colton’s face he trailed a couple kisses up Stephen’s back. Stephen knelt down at the Omega's feet. Craning his neck, he slowly began to descend on Jensen’s semi-firm member. He hadn’t expected the Alpha to be overly concerned with his pleasure, but by this point he should’ve figured to expect as much from Stephen. As Stephen’s tongue rolled over the head of his penis it was Colt who scampered to Jensen’s side. He squatted down to be level with his former lover “He gives the best damn blow jobs, doesn’t he?” Colton gushed looking from his first love to his new mate. 

“Better than mine?” Jensen teased, between his grunts. Stephen WAS doing a hell of a job down there. His tongue artfully slipping up and down Jensen’s length at the just the right pace, as his fingers gently rotated the boy’s balls with his rhythm. 

“You can’t be the best at everything, Jenny.” Colton laughed and stared down at the Alpha at work. Jensen remembered that smile. It used to be his smile, but now it seemed it belong to someone else. Jensen nearly let out a squeal as he felt the pressure at his ass. Stephen’s hand had crept down from his balls to his hole and in the jolt of shock Jensen grabbed for Colt’s hand. Colton pulled away though, he wasn’t Jensen’s to touch any longer. “I can’t wait until we’re all a pack, Jen. It’ll be perfect.” 

Maybe it would... or maybe it would be disaster. Jensen wondered if his appeal was better left a perfect memory in Colton’s mind. Jensen voiced no concern. He simply moaned and said “Better go get with your Alpha back there. I think we’re about to move on to phase two.” 

That they were. Once Stephen had sucked Jensen to his complete firmness, his mouth drifted down. Rimming around the boy’s hole, tongue darting in and out. It was a blur of sensation and joy. Jensen tried to focus his eyes and he saw Colton beyond Stephen, also on all floors presumably rimming his own Alpha. With a grunt, Jensen threw his head to the side. Jared was angrily eying his own horde of Betas, as if he could knock the notion of dominating him out of their minds with a mere glance. The Omegas were fucking loving this. They’d go to bed and dream of the suave, kind, Alpha who would care for them. Give to them. Listen to them. And Jensen really thought that Stephen would. Jensen felt his body ease knowing that no matter what happened to him here his boys would be in good hands. 

“Ready?” Colton purred. 

The boys were back on their feet, Colt behind Stephen. The smaller man’s throbbing member was lined up even with Stephen’s rock hard muscle butt. At that moment a moan escaped not just Stephen’s lips but half the crowd. On baited breath they watched the Alpha lean back into that cock in genuine joy and muttered “Thank you, baby.” One hand snaking behind his head to pull Colt in for a kiss. “Now lets not leave Jensen out of the fun.” 

“Anything you say.” Colton groaned. 

Jensen felt Stephen’s hands on his legs. They were parting him, positioning his already prepped whole for penetration. His eyes darted up and Stephen’s physique somehow looked even better from below. Ripped abs, a heaving chest and those damn blue eyes. Why did this perfect impossibility of an Alpha have to so clearly already be in love with another man?! Jensen found himself wondering. 

“Jensen,” Stephen said looking down at him. “I admire you more than you can know.” With that he slid into Jensen like a glove. 

The boy’s body tensed at the entry but immediately relented knowing that this particular cock just might belong there. “You’re so tight,” Stephen moaned just before the weight of not only his body but Colton’s crashed into the young Omega. The added pressure from Colton’s body was pushing Stephen deeper into him and each and every blow seemed to strike his prostate perfectly. 

“Slow,” Jensen heard Colt’s voice in the haze. The Beta’s hands landed on the Alpha’s hips to put a brake on his pacing. Colton’s own thrusts into Stephen began to fall further apart. Stephen allowed the beta to set the pace and soon each stroke became long and deliberate. It was torturously pleasurable, and Jensen’s entire body was on fire with passion. “Jensen likes it slow,” Colton’s voice again. 

“Is that true?” Stephen asked. Jensen mumbled something, a confirmation of some sort. It was impossible for him to recall as his body had been turned to putty and his brain along with it. “If you ever want something just ask,” Stephen cooed. His hands swept behind Jensen’s head and propped him up a bit. As soon as Jensen was near that chest he went to work, licking and kissing, sucking and reveling in those amazing pecs. 

Stephen for his part seemed to be quite enjoying the experience. He, much like Colton and Jensen, had been letting out assorted sounds of pleasure. Their bodies all covered in a thick sheen of sweat, almost melding into one. Colton pushed deep into him as Jensen’s own ass pressed on him the other way. Each boy kissed and caressed a different part of his body. It had quickly become too much. “It’s time,” Stephen panted. 

“I’m ready,” Colton confirmed. 

“Cum with us.” Jensen heard in a gentle whisper. And then he did. All at once the men let loose, Colton shooting into Stephen, Stephen into Jensen, and Jensen all over his chest. Exhausted he fell back onto the mating bench and Stephen fell on top of him. He could feel his cum squeezed between their chests. He could hear the clamor just beyond the stage. He could taste the man’s musk still lingering in his mouth. Then he looked at the eyes, the beautiful crystal blue eyes and something somewhere in the back of his mind told him this was wrong. They were close, they really were but these were not the eyes he was meant to stare into. This was not the one he wanted to be with. This was wrong. Right or wrong though he had a long day and his body and mind were worn. His eyelids lost to the struggle and everything went black. 

*Misha POV*

It was pandemonium. No one knew what to feel. No one knew what to do. Mostly they had no real clue what they’d just seen. It was all so scintillating and yet it felt so wrong. While most of the crowd seemed to have landed firmly in the ‘horny as hell category,’ there was an outraged contingent. Then when Jensen fell back and Stephen slumped on top of him there was chaos. He knotted? They had to have knotted!? Misha felt his stomach sink at the thought. Jensen couldn’t be claimed. But more importantly Jensen...hadn’t moved. Misha rushed over pushing his way past Colton, who had slid out of Stephen by now. “Is he OK?” Misha asked concerned. 

“He’s good,” Stephen assured him. “I think he was just tired.”  
Misha breathed a sigh of relief. “And are you?” He let the words trail off, the ending was implied. 

“No,” Stephen said as he pulled his hips back and let his softening cock free of the boy’s hole. Misha felt his body release all the tension that he didn’t know he had. He was happy that Jensen was still to be up here with him, and immediately chastised himself for that thought. There was no time to think about that or more importantly WHY he was thinking about that. He did, after all, have a duty to perform.

Misha gathered himself, stood up straight and centered himself on the platform. “The Omega is unknotted.” He announced “But he is unable to continue with the ritual at this time. Mating will resume in the morning.” The doctor said before walking back towards his post. 

Colton had apparently been sent away, as now Misha was only accompanied by the Alpha and Jensen himself. Stephen looked up at him and calmly inquired, “Doctor, would you remind if I stayed here until he comes to?” 

“Of course,” Misha said meekly before scampering back to his end of the stage. 

It took Jensen several hours to awaken, during which time the crowd thinned and the three men were left more or less alone. It was a silent torture for Misha, looking down at the two of them. They were perfect, impossible beauties carved straight from stone. Jensen never looked more appropriately placed then he did nestled in Stephen’s muscular Alpha arm. 

Misha minded his place. As a Beta he knew better than to pry. He let his eyes stare away into the distance but he had to remain close in case Jensen needed medical care. And from his distance he heard the Omega gently wake with a an almost pained groan. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the boy stir. He seemed stressed, stiff. “We didn’t knot, did we? I’m not a Beta.” He spat the words out quick and panicked, as if they were some nightmare that had bubbling up in his peaceful sleep. Something he had to get out of his head and out of his mouth before it poisoned his being. 

“Your Omega spirit remains intact,” Stephen assured him. 

“And yet you’re here,” Jensen replied. 

“Should I leave?” Stephen asked, his voice betraying no emotion either way. 

“Not yet,” Jensen replied. There was a long pause. Maybe it wasn’t long. It felt long to Misha. He focused his entire being on not looking over at them. Finally he heard Jensen’s voice again. “Colt wanted you to win me. That’s why you’re here.” 

“He was very worried when he found you were chosen. He wanted you to join us. I wasn’t sure. Then I met you. I could love you. The three of us would be unusual but I think we’d all be very happy.” Stephen said in gentle whisper. 

“Probably.” Jensen acknowledge, his voice a little hollow. 

“He cares deeply for you,” Stephen replied. 

“But he loves you,” Jensen sighed. “And you love him. I can tell by the way you two are.” Another pause, Stephen pulled Jensen closer with care and devotion. “I’m glad he found you. I think you’re good to him.” 

“I am. And I could be good to you too, Jensen.” Misha flinched at the sound of lips on skin. A brief loving peck on the neck. “The rules state that we can try again as soon as you are ready,” 

“No.” Jensen answered. “I appreciate everything, but I will not be your Beta.” 

“I understand.” Stephen said. There was another soft kiss that hung in there air. “Colt will throw a tantrum.” 

“Full lower lip quiver.” Jensen said with a chuckle. There was a shuffling and Misha glanced over his shoulder. They were getting up. 

“I wish you well, Jensen. Whatever comes of this.” The two men hugged and Stephen disappeared off into the night.

It had gotten colder and the sky had turned dark long ago. Once Jensen was alone Misha brought him his dinner. “You need to eat,” He said putting the tray down before him. It was the basics, roasted chicken with a few vegetables and a cup of water. “And don’t put on a show like that. If you can’t handle something say it. I’m responsible for your health.” 

“Didn’t mean to make you jealous, Doc.” Jensen smirked as he dug into his food. Misha simply blushed. Jensen pat the stage next to him. “Sit with me, man. It’s lonely enough down here.” 

Misha hesitated a moment but couldn’t restrain himself from taking a seat. Merely being in the other man’s presence seemed to have a calming effect. He watched him eat quietly, feeling bonded by their proximity and wondered if he was imagining all of this. Every man who came out today had to feel this bond, this pull to him. “Can I ask you something?” Misha mustered up. 

“Shoot,” Jensen responded. 

“Why did you do that? Why did you tell Stephen not to come back? He’ll treat you so much nicer than anyone else.” 

“I don’t want to be a Beta,” Jensen answered simply. 

“But you’re going to be. That’s how this works.” 

“Not if no one knots me.” 

“Someone will knot. It’s like betting the sky won’t be blue. It’s bound to happen.” 

“Not unless I love someone. Not unless in my heart I want them to rule me. I’ll never want that. So it’ll never happen.” 

“You’re depending on old wives’ tales!” Misha stressed “That’s not how knotting works. Not really. There’s a biology behind it, oxytocin levels and testosterone and a million other things but it could happen with anyone, any Alpha. You could wind up with Jason or Jared or-” 

“You?” That threw Misha. He looked confused to Jensen “If I wind up with Jared we’re pack mates right?” 

“Technically, yeah.” Misha replied suddenly he felt uneasy. The boy was staring at him. He had stopped eating and was chewing on his lower lip. “But he’d probably keep you as his private toy. It would be awful. Nothing like spending your life with your old mate.” 

“I don’t want to spend my life with my old mate.” Jensen said laying back on the hard wood floor. Misha followed suit turning on his side to face him. 

“You’d rather spend it tied to a pole naked in the town square?” 

“Sure,” Jensen shrugged “Company’s good and if I’m still here next year than they can’t tie up anyone else.” 

“You can’t expect to last the for a full year!” Misha said in disbelief. 

“Sure can,” Jensen said with a shrug. “So, how did you wind up Jared’s?”

“My family is bound to the Padaleckis by blood. Long standing old time arrangements,” Misha shrugged “Jeff was in charge when I first joined, not the baby tyrant.” 

“But you stayed when Jeff’s pack splintered off?” 

“He told us to. His number one priority was keep the Padalecki pack the most prestigious one in the county. If he hadn’t urged us to stay there would’ve been such a fracture it wouldn’t have been pretty. Most people still love him, I dare say the majority.” Misha answered. Jeff HAD been the Padalecki Alpha until his son had suddenly knotted at such a young age. When a Beta knots it means he has earned his Alpha status. The current Alpha can relent the pack to him and take a Beta role, or he can venture off to create a pack of his own. 

“I would’ve went anyway,” Jensen responded with a yawn. 

“You wouldn’t have been there in the first place.” Misha smirked. The two chatted beneath that starry sky a while longer before they slipped to sleep inches apart, but so deeply together.


	3. Chapter 3

*Jared POV* 

Jared was surprised to find that when the morning came he was the first Alpha back on the scene. He didn’t know why that sick, idiotic excuse for an Alpha Stephen had left but he was imminently glad. He doubted he could put up with one second more of him. He toyed with the idea of getting on stage and fucking with Jensen but opted instead to resume his seat and savor the feeling as the other Alphas broke Jensen down for him. Locking eyes from the audience, the two realized immediately this was some sort of competition, as was everything they’d done really. There was a creak on the stage and Jensen looked back. Jared smirked. He won...again. 

Jensen seemed shocked to see Jeff, but Jared wasn’t. He had seen this before. The washed up Alpha was wearing his leather outfit. It did show off Jeff’s furry figure well. The harness on his chest amplified the frame of a solid physique left over from his glory days The chaps focused everyones attention in on his ass and the shiny piercing in his cock called everyone’s eyes there. He’d even busted out the nipple piercings. He stomped over to Jensen, taking the boy by the chin and pulling him into a deep kiss. When it was done he gave a grunt of approval, a very rare grunt from him especially in these instances. “You are to call me Daddy,” Jeff said simply and sternly. “Is that understood?” 

“Sure is, Daddy,” Jensen replied directing his gaze past Jeff and towards Jared. Jared barely noticed. He was busy thinking about the way his fathers dick leapt when Jensen called him ‘daddy.‘ Now that was a a true fantasy come true for Jeff, a son he was proud of. 

Many would say they were surprised Jeff went all out. Jared wasn’t. His father had obsessed over the Omega for years. He was not going to waste his one chance to fuck him without going all out. 

Jared could still remember Jensen’s Harrowing. He had just become an official tier one Beta and he was with his father and a handful of his trusted advisors as the new prospects were being trotted out. The very second Jeff laid eyes on Jensen he proclaimed, “That one’s got an Alpha spirit.” Jared could hear the words in his head on rewind, and often did. “I want him. I need someone decent to take over when I’m too old.” And everyone agreed. Jared remembered the moment like knife in his gut. It was bad enough his father thought so little of him, but to actually say as much a foot from his face was galling. It was then he realized how invisible he was to his father. The rest of the process he fawned over Jensen promising him everything in the world while ignoring his own son. And the damn fool had the audacity to say no!

When it first happened Jared was amused, it served Jeff right after all. But then the boy turned down the other two offers. He was foolhardy by historic measures and that seemed to only make Jeff redouble his interest. He spent many uneasy nights stalking the Omega, sending Betas to spy on him. He admired him sexually, and moreover he respected him in a way Jared never thought possible, for he had experienced nothing like it from his father. “Am I your favorite, Daddy?” Jensen’s voice panted. 

That pulled Jared back to the present. He had missed most the action, which was more a blessing than anything else. Jensen was face down, his head on the ground with his legs in the air. Jeff was holding his ankles up by his own head while his cock slammed into Jensen’s ass. He was letting out the kind of low carnal growl he always did when he was lost in a sexual stupor. “You’ve always been my favorite,” he croaked seconds before his rutting came to a stop with a body shaking orgasm. As Jeff lowered Jensen’s feet back to the ground his cock slid out and Jensen and the boy turned to face him. 

“Sorry, Daddy.” Jensen smirked “Looks like you’re still stuck with the son you’ve got.” 

“What?” Jeff looked confused as he came down from his high. 

“Do you not remember what you say during sex?” Jensen laughed, doing so he reached over and tugged at one of Jeff’s nipple piercings playful. Jeff looked enraged. He smacked Jensen hard across the face. It was sickeningly loud and Jared could practically feel the sting on his own cheek. He laughed on the inside. If Jensen wanted to play at being Jeff’s son he better get ALL that it entails. The side of his father that so few people ever truly got to see was on display. 

“You watch your mouth, boy!” The man bellowed a fired burning in his eyes. “You touch what you are told to touch. You speak when I tell you to speak. You are nothing. I am your Alpha.” 

Jensen was visibly taken aback, even he could not keep his smart ass veneer up in the face of one of Jeff’s polarizing switches. He tried his best though. He spit out “But you’re not. You’re not my Alpha and you never will be.” 

That was a mistake. You didn’t talk back to father, not if you were right or if you were wrong. There was another crack along Jensen’s face. “You need me to teach you your place? Teach you how a man acts?” He had started in on a rant when the doctor rushed up. He blurted out about how this type of beating was expressly forbid. He pointed out that Jeff’s time was done and should exit the stage. Jeff just swatted the Beta away and tried to return his temper to his target. But it was too late both Chrises, Hemsworth and Evans, had rushed the stage. Hemsworth swooped behind him and pulled his arms back to restrain him. Evans tried to speak some sense into him and eventually he calmed down. This would be a point of discussion for years to come. News to most, but it was old hat to Jared. Jeff had shifted back into logical mode felt embarrassed and went off away to where ever it was he went in such times. 

In the meantime the doctor had checked up on the Omega, made sure he was fit. He announced the breeding would presume and both Hemsworth and Evans remained on the stage. As a whole those boys were real Alphas, cut from the same cloth. Blonde haired, blue eyes mountains of men, it was commonly known that where one Chris went the other would follow. They were mates, not officially of course. That would require one give up their Alpha status and both had the good sense to know how awful an idea that would be. Still they treated their packs as one, and had some sort of sexual relationship, the details of which remained unclear.

The Alpha pair made quick work of Jensen’s stupid banter. They disrobed him and got him on his knees where he belonged. The Alphas stood side by side, with and arm over each other’s shoulders as Jensen bobbed back and forth from one man’s dick to the other. Once they were both fully hardened, Jensen began lapping his way up their supremely muscled torsos. When he’d worked his way up the two blondes, Evans pulled Hemsworth into a long drawn out kiss. Hemsworth gave Jensen a playful slap on the ass and then said, “Lay back on the bench. We’ll be right over,” 

As Jensen assumed his position, Alphas finished their passionate lip lock. Evans ran his hand up Hemseworth’s chest and they exchanged smirks. “You go first,” Hemsworth said with a nod. Evans made his way to the Omega’s ass and prepared his hole. As he slid in to Jensen, Hemsworth made his way to the boys face and began fucking that slutty mouth of his. After giving Jensen the spit roasting he deserved, Evans relented. Hemsworth demanded the boy get up, and he took a seat on the mating bench himself. He ordered Jensen to ride him and the slut excelled at that like all things. Straddling the mammoth he sent him into a bliss that couldn’t be described. It was perhaps the only time in the encounter when Hemsworth forgot about Evans, Jensen bouncing on him while toying with his chest. Jensen’s own cock had been hard as a rock throughout the encounter, a sign to Jared that he did in fact love being a little slut. As his eyes drifted, Jared noticed Evans was lubing up his own cock rather generously. 

*Jensen POV*

Jensen wasn’t sure what the precise point was when he gave up resisting in this encounter and just went with it, but he didn’t rightly care. Alpha Hemsworth was wide as he was tall and he was Jensen’s only chance to ever play with a man this humungous, Jensen wouldn’t be surprised if he was the only man this size in the world. Alpha Evans was no slouch either and being between them was undeniably titillating. The pair of lover though harsh with a very Alpha sense about them had been respectful of him, and he would have to do this anyway. So he enjoyed the sensation of being stuffed with Alpha cock while watching Hemsworth’s long gorgeous hair flowing in the wind as his sweaty pec pressed against Jensen’s own body. Jensen had almost forgot all about Evans until he felt a hand on his shoulder. “I was wondering where you got off to.” Jensen cooed without slowing his rhythm.

“No way in hell I’d walk out on this,” Evans replied before gently kissing the back of his neck. Hemsworth’s hand fell on Jensen’s hips slowing him to a halt and Jensen took the cue and stopped. “I feel I should warn you, I hear this next part can be quite painful at first.” 

Jensen had no idea what Evans was talking about initially. Hemsworth’s hand slid up from Jensen’s hips and around his back. He pressured the Omega down until he was lying flatly on top, with Hemsworth’s ample dick still plugging his ass. Because of the Alpha’s massive height Jensen didn’t quiet lie face to face with him, instead his chin rested on the man’s pectoral pillow as he looked up into the Alpha’s face. Then Jensen felt it. He let out a soft yelp as one of Chris’s fingers slid in besides Hemsworth’s cock. Everything clicked. “You’re gonna double penetrate me,” Jensen gasped. 

Jensen felt his hole body vibrate as the soft chuckle rose from the man beneath him. “Yes, pup. We decided if either of us were to claim you, we’d want a man of your caliber as no less than first Beta. We are very selective with those positions, as this is what we require of our first Betas.” Hemsworth explained, his left hand gliding up Jensen’s side to comfort him. His right hand found Jensen’s and he interlaced their fingers. Jensen was able to stifle his gasp as the second finger slid in but he gave Hemsworth’s hand one hell of a squeeze. 

“Just try and relax,” It was Evans voice behind him. His left hand lay on Jensen’s back, rubbing back and fort to distract him from the growing discomfort in his ass. “You see I love Chris. He won’t let me top him, however, and I’d never let a man top me. This id how we express our love.” 

Jensen’s ass swallowed Evans third finger and he knew that the time for preparation was done. “Don’t think about the pain. Think about something you want and focus all your energy on that and you’ll get the pleasure,” Hemsworth instructed. Jensen took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He let himself melt into the comfort of the man’s muscles and just stared at the handsome doctor. He almost saw stars when Evans’ cock slipped in him. It was like he was being torn apart from the inside. Both Alpha’s cocks warring within him, cramming every inch of his being. But he slowed his breathing and began to listen. He listened to their grunts and moans. He listened to the sheer adoration they seemed to have for each other. He felt Chris leaning down on him so he could make out with his forbidden mate, Jensen’s own body the vessel that gave their love form. Then he was able to focus on the pleasure. He was able to let himself melt away, lost in the sea of muscle around him. not an active participant as much as a means for the two macho men to express what couldn’t be said. He found himself coating Hemsworth’s chest in spunk. That didn’t stop them though the love birds fucked away cooing and kissing until each had busted a nut in his ass. Neither knotted, which may literally had put him out of commission forever. 

*Misha POV*

For his life Misha could not think of a livelier fertility ceremony in history. They’d had a DP, a bottoming Alpha and some fucked up daddy issues but THIS was the main event. The DP had bought Jensen some time but after running through a town’s worth of Alpha’s it was Jared’s turn. When the Mayor approached the Omega it was immediately intense and bizarre. The tension was thick as was the desire. Objectively both men were gorgeous and all through the oddly combative lip lock and foreplay it was clear they wanted each other, it was also cleary they’d never admit that. Jared had Jensen face away from the crowd and then he entered him. He fucked him hard and fast doggy style, but both boys summoned every ounce of power in them not to let on that they were enjoying things. “You want this don’t you?” Jared snarled as his hips collided with Jensen’s read. “Say it!” 

“I want this,” Jensen grumbled. 

“Tell me you want me to fuck you.” 

Misha’s heart skipped a beat as he felt Jensen’s eyes on him, staring into him, speaking to him and shouting “I want YOU to fuck me. You understand? I want YOU to fuck me,” 

He was speaking to him. Other times he felt like it. But this time he was sure. Misha blushed a new shade of red and as he did he saw a spark light in Jensen’s eye. “I knew it,” Jared snarled the sweat dripping from his brow.” 

“Then why don’t you?” Jensen growled. “Why don’t you fuck me? I’m waiting for you to fuck me.”

“You snide ass,” Jared snapped. The Alpha tried to speed up his pace. He tried to slam into Jensen with more force but he was already giving it his all, if anything he began to slow down. 

*Jared POV*

“Come on, your father fucked me harder than this.” The Omega squealed, maintaining his resistance even now. “He fucked me faster. THey all fucked me faster. They all fucked me better.” Jensen continued to berate him. 

They were lies. Jared knew they were lies except they weren’t. Jared had never met his father’s standards. He was many things. He was smart. He was strong. He was fast. He was beautiful. But never was he the smartest, the strongest, the fastest the most fair. “I am ALPHA,” He roared even as his thrusts slowed and the slut brought him closer to climax. “I am the best.” 

“No, you are not.” Jensen panted. 

“Shut up,” Jared screamed he pulled out of Jensen twisted him to stare in his defiant little eyes as he started fucking him again, this time facing him. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jared spat. 

“Oh I don’t.” The infuriating beauty challenged. “I see through you, Jared. I see what you are. And it’s amazing. And it is perfect. And it is second best.” 

*Jensen POV*

“You take that back,” Jared snarled, his attempts to sound intimidating nearly crumbling into sobs. The fury in his eyes so apparent now as pain. His desperate slowing thrusts failing to convince anyone he was half the man he preached to be. 

“I could but it wouldn’t make it less true,” Jensen said his voice sweet more than anything. “You don’t have to be the best Jared, no one HAS to be the best.” 

“Shut your mouth,” Jared’s voice cracked. “That’s nonsense, Omega weakness. nothing more.” 

“I’m sorry,” Jensen said calmly. “That no one saw it earlier.” 

Jared was silent but he looked as if he could nearly cry. Grabbing onto the boys shoulders pressed his lips to Jensen’s and let it all go. 

From that point on everything was a blur for the rest of the night. Seeing your enemy so wholly fall apart before your eyes could really shake up a person. Jared had failed to knot as did the remaining Alpha’s who made their rounds at getting second cracks at him. After the ceremonies were done for the night Colton stomped out to yell at him but Jensen stood firm in his resolve. 

After the sun had set and the cold breeze set in he lay on the stage besides the doctor again letting out a sigh of relief. “You really think you can do it?” Misha said looking over at him. “Out last them all?” 

Jensen sighed, “As long as I need to.” 

“You know you’re really an amazing-” Misha sighed. 

“Fuck me.” Jensen demanded.

“But I’m a Beta! I shouldn’t. I can’t!” 

“I need you to,” Jensen insisted. 

“I need to feel you inside me, Misha. Every pair of lips I have kissed have been your lips. Every moan of pleasure has been from your touch. You are what has helped me survive. I look at you and I gain strength and confidence. You are my rock and I am sick and fucking tired of imagining what it is like to be with you.” From that point words were pointless. Jensen finally got what it meant to be a Beta. It wasn’t submitting. It wasn’t obeying. It was knowing and trusting. And he did trust this man. He did some implicitly, correctly. 

That night their bodies would meld into one. Jensen ripped Misha’s clothes from his body and the doctor gave him no resistance. The Omega rode him long and hard. He kissed him. And held him. And was lost within his eyes and soul and when they reached climax it had happened. He knotted. 

Misha’s eyes were wide with panic, “They’ll know... oh God I’m not supposed to touch you. I’m not an Alpha.” 

Jensen smirked “You are now.” He pecked the panicky doctor on the mouth. “You’ve knotted. Your Alpha will either submit or have to leave the pack.” 

A laugh escaped Misha’s mouth and he let his head drop until his forehead touched Jensen’s “Oh God... you’re right.”  
 “I’m always right,” Jensen smiled. And the two would remain there melded as one in heart and body until morning when the town awoke to learn the news.


End file.
